fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Baseball Stars
Mario Baseball Stars '''is a upcoming Nintendo Wii U baseball sport game, which is the overall third title in the Mario Baseball series, also the game continues the tradition of being on a home console once again. This new installment will be called Mario All-Stars Baseball in Japan, but the other regions where the game will be sold stick to the main name, Mario Baseball Stars. The game will be released January 13th in America and Japan, then, breaking a tradition, for the baseball titles only be sold in Japan and America, the game will be released in Europe and Australlia July 21st. The game will have many old and new features that appear, and the game will also include some new characters added to the roster and all new colorful and high quality stadiums based on some retro characters and some new characters, such as Koopa Beach, Waluigi Pinball and Diddy Kong's Western Junction. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to both previous installments, although with some of the new features Nintendo Wii U brings a few new gameplay elements are added to the game itself, the developers trying to make a better experience for the players; Set-Up Instead of actually setting up fielding and batting places by moving the Wii remote and selecting players can use the Tablet, this new features allows the player to set up characters and also when the next batter hits where the computers runners should run, if a computer runner is about get out, the computer is smart enough to go back, but it depends on how fast they get back to determine if they are out or safe. Players can now favourite teams and set-ups for teams so it's just a quick tap and your team is ready! Batting Batting stays the same as in the previous installments, although every character now has their very own unique Special Swing to use is their team has filled the gauge to perform one. Also returning is Superstar Match Ups, this time being called Star Rivals. Running Running is mainly like other installments, but instead of pressing when to stop running, before the next bat the players will set-up where the players should go (see Set-Up) and the computers will follow. Also before running the players will chose who they'd like to be to run on the bases (either the batter, or a team member on the bases) and will have to shake the Remote up and down as if running to the next base, pressing A to stop on a base and B to quickly run back to the previous. Pitching Pitching is the same as the other two installments, throwing different balls so the batter can hit the ball, but now all team players have Special Pitches which are performed when filling the team's Special Gauge up. Like mentioned in Batting, Superstar Match-Up returns, but called Star Rival in which if the Pitcher gets three strikes on the batter their team will get their gauge filled (which can be filled up to five times) or if changing on settings, they will get a point, but if the batter gets around to base 2 or 3 then they will get the prize, sometimes neither member will get the prize. Fielding Fielding has changed slighty but the gameplay is mainly the same as it normally is in other installments, buddy jumps, fielding abillities and chemistry all apply, and fielders can still get used items on by Batters, the new features is that you will instantly become the player closest to the ball when it goes into mid-air. Items Items are back on the stadium, but there are a few major changes; *Batters will get an item every turn, batters have the most selection of items out of each of the four roles *Pitchers have very few items but can also use items, these have the least selection of items *Fielders can use items and have the 2nd largest amount of selection *Runners can use items but there are only a few, this role has the 3rd largest amount of items Modes '''TBA Characters Playable Characters 116 Characters are playable in Mario Baseball Stars, 72 Returing characters and 44 Newcomers. (only few newcomers have been confirmed at the moment) 15 of which are Captains, and 101 teamates. All of these have their own type which gives them advantages and disadvantages on the stadium. 'Types' *Balance: Balance characters have balanced stats but don't exceed in a certain skil. *Skill: Skill characters have great, throws and pitches, but aren't as good with trick moves like curve balls. *Power: Power characters have amazing strength and powerful hits, but are the slowest of all characters. *Speed: Speed characters have great speed and can get to a base in no time, but are lacking raw power. *Tricky: Tricky characters have lots of tricky moves and are very lucky, but have lots of low stats, few high. Captain Characters ~= Copies current pitchers/batter Star Pitch/Swing Teamates Alternates Downloadable Teamates NPCs Only two characters appear in the game that are not playable, these characters act as hosts and will comment on the game and at the end of the game, highlighting the best parts, players of the match and generally talking about how the game went. Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Baseball Series Category:Baseball Games Category:Baseball Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Wario Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Birdo Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Bowser Games Category:DK Category:Bowser Jr. Category:Toad Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Nintendo Category:Fan Games Category:HammerBroBuddy Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Sports Games